Cheese puffs, apologies and a lunchbox
by BigGayDistraction
Summary: Holly finds something waiting for her one night after arriving home, it's not Gail but leads her to a chance to make things right with the woman she loves. It is rated M for chapter 2. Comments welcome and much appreciated. Could be a one-shot unless there is enough interest then maybe I will see where it lands. As always I own nothing but the mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Holly walked up the front stairs to her home while digging through her bag searching for keys after walking home from the morgue. She needed the fresh air; the weeks have been long and suffocating without Gail. She had called once, with no response and decided if Gail wanted back in her life it would have to be her who made the move toward Holly. The scene of that night replayed in her head over and over, in the end it was a misunderstanding, an unfortunate moment when communication became a swirling river of confusion and things were taken completely out of context. If Gail had bothered to stay, to let Holly explain maybe she would not have run off, but that was not Holly's choice. Gail is a grown woman and responsible for her actions.

Of course Holly did not agree with Lisa who was just drunk enough that night to have her overprotective, unfiltered views of relationships projected onto Gail. Truth is, Lisa did not have a good track record when it came to dating and she had just gotten out of a long term relationship that ended very bitterly. Holly had never treated Gail like she was uneducated or beneath her at any point since the two of them began hanging out, truth is Holly has never known anyone like Gail, the perfect mix of stunning beauty, loyalty , incredible wit, and her unfiltered view of the world made Holly respect her more than Gail could ever imagine. Not to mention she is single handedly the bravest person Holly had ever met bar none.

Gail had not returned the call Holly had made 3 days after the bar incident. She gave Gail time to cool off but she reached out first, leaving the ball sitting smack in the middle of Gail's batting cage. The message was very clear, explaining that she really wanted to talk through what happened that she missed Gail and to please call her back.

Holly almost tripped over the small metal box on her welcome mat. She picked it up to find a vintage lunchbox of the 70's show "Emergency" with a note saying "…situation. Can you meet me in High Park at 6:30pm, at the benches by kid's garden?" Inside the lunchbox was a bag of cheese puffs.

"Well it's a start, Peck." Holly said out loud with a grin that had spread across her face. She quickly dropped her stuff in the kitchen and changed out of her work clothes putting on a pair of perfectly broken in Levi's and a white V-neck t shirt under one of her favorite sweaters that she knows Gail likes. Grabbing the lunchbox on her way out the door she heads to the park.

Holly would find Gail right where she said she would be, sitting on a bench with legs out in front of her laughing at a group of small kids across the lawn blowing bubbles in the air, attempting to catch them with their tiny hands before they floated away or hit the ground. Holly had missed Gail's smile more than even she realized.

Walking up behind Gail she touched her shoulder gently.

"Good evening, Officer."

Gail stood and took Holly into her arms for a hug. She felt like she could breathe again, the simple smell of Holly's hair was intoxicating and she suddenly felt a cloak of safety in the arms around her.

"Hey, thanks for coming Hol."

"I was hoping to hear from you, I just didn't know it would be in the form of a lunchbox" she replied as she held up the tattered box with a smile.

Smiling back to her, "Well you know me, I can't do anything ordinary. It's part of my charm…well sometimes, and other times it's a giant pain in the ass for everyone."

They both sit down on the bench next to one another.

Gail is staring straight ahead but reaches over to slide her hand into Holly's before beginning to speak.

"The past few weeks have been awful, I have never felt myself come unraveled so quickly. Maybe it's because I have fallen in love with you Holly, and hearing those words from Lisa at the bar made me question everything at the moment I had finally let someone in, I had let you in. I ran when I didn't want to, but it is what I have known my whole life. It's self-preservation for me, Holly. For the first time when it comes to someone else, I knew it was wrong and I regretted it the moment I was standing in the parking lot. I know you didn't deserve to watch me walk away from you at the Penny without at least hearing what you had to say. I want to do things differently, I want be a better person for you, a better partner for you if that is something you think you want too." She finally turns to look at Holly who is watching Gail with tears in her eyes, " I love you, lunchbox, and it terrifies me in so many ways."

Holly pulls Gail into her, foreheads touching they sit in the stillness for a moment before Holly pulls away. She touches Gail's face and kisses her on the cheek. "I need you to know, to understand and to believe me when I say to you that I have never once thought of you as anything but brilliant, I am in awe every day of just how incredibly brave you are walking through the world ready to risk it all in a split second to do the right thing to make the world a better place and protect the people in it. I remember sitting in the lab with you the day we met; you were so beautiful sitting in the chair confessing your cat like tendencies. I told myself "don't even think about it, there is no way she would ever be with a big dork like you Stewart." The concept of you being beneath me is not really possible for me, Gail. That night at the bar, I should have spoken up, I should have put Lisa in her place but the truth is I didn't want to waste time on her drunken theories I wanted to get back to you, all I could think of was how happy I was, and how I just wanted to keep kissing you. I am so sorry for everything, and if it caused you lo lose faith in me, in us."

Holly gives Gail the crooked grin she adores, "Oh, and I love you too Gail Peck, in case you were wondering."

"Can we maybe go back to the part about wanting to kiss me?"

Shoving the lunchbox that has been sitting between them toward Gail, "Why don't you take your lunchbox home and we'll see about that…"


	2. Chapter 2

They barely make it through Holly's front door before their hungry mouths have found each other, Gail pushes Holly against the kitchen island stopping only to franticly peel off her jacket then Gail stops to take a step back.

"Gail what's wrong."

"Shh, I just want you to look at you for a second." as she stares at Holly there are tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, come here honey." Holly pulls Gail into her.

"Holly, I came so close to fucking this whole thing up, I could have lost you, the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"…but you didn't, I am right here. I am not going anywhere, Gail. I want to be with you; I want us to work on how to be good to each other and committed to working through the hard stuff as it comes along. That's it, no pressure, no expectations and neither one of us is perfect, things are going to happen, life is going to happen."

Gail's eyes have grown darker, fixated on Holly's body the insatiable want has become undeniable.

Holly reaches up capturing Gail's top lip between hers, slipping her warm tongue deep inside "Mmm, and like that I am already soaking wet." Gail sheepishly declares.

"I don't believe you, officer; I am going to need to verify that for myself."

Gail unbuttons her jeans, reaches up to take Holly's hand slipping it inside her waistband pushing it down until Holly feels the wet fire between her legs. "Police Officers do not lie, Hol."

Kissing her way up Gail's neck till she finds the sensitive place just below her ear she begins to kiss and suck using her tongue to trace her way up until her hot breath is on her ear, she whispers. "I want to taste you."

Holly takes the blonde by the hand and begins to lead her up the stairs, but they only make it to the top of the first small flight of stairs before Gail spins her around pushing her against the wall, she pulls her white t-shirt out from under her jeans and runs her hand underneath up her back trailing along her soft skin. Gail kisses her way down Holly's neck and down to her chest, blue eyes meet hard nipples and her mouth follows, biting, nipping and flicking through her shirt till there is a wet mark.

"We have got to keep moving, I need you in my bed, NOW!" Holly breaks free and runs up the stairs flying around the corner with Gail chasing after her, they fall into bed laughing hysterically.

Holly, takes Gail's face in her hands and kisses her sweetly on the lips, using her thumb to trace over her lips and cheekbones, Gail closes her eyes as Holly runs a finger along her brow and down the side of her nose until she lands back at her lips. "You are so, beautiful Gail. I look at you and my heart soars, I have never felt anything quite like it."

"There is a reason, you wear glasses, Hol."

Grabbing her face to pull the blonde back to her, "Gail, look at me. I need you to hear what I am saying to you. I think you are incredibly beautiful."

Gail looks away slightly, and smiles "Thank you."

There are no more words; clothes are removed until there is simply nothing between them any longer. Hot wanting skin on skin as Holly flips herself on top of Gail using her leg to spread Gail's apart until she finds the sweet spot, feeling her heat and longing as Holly is stretched across Gail's body. Kissing her way down the porcelain skin on display before her, she stops to make Gail breathless as she sucks a nipple into her mouth, gently flicking at it before biting down with just enough force to feel the gush of wetness between Gail's' leg. " Fuck. Holly, please, oh my god, do not stop." Looking up, "Mmm never.", reassuring her that really is not part of the plan. Reaching up she takes one of Gail's hands in her own and puts her mouth close enough for Gail to feel her breath as Holly's mouth finds its way to source of Gail's heat, she alternates tonguing her rock hard center and sliding inside of her. Holly feels the eruption about to happen in her mouth and can't help but reach her own hand down just in time so they come together, the orgasm so intense they are left lying in a tangle pile of limbs, beautifully numb, basking in the quiet stillness until finally...

"Holly?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

A moment later.

"Hey Gail?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for not giving up on us."

"Holly?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are those cheese puffs, I am STARVING."


End file.
